The present invention is a barrier assembly protecting the edge of an elevated loading platform or mezzanine, where the loading platform is adapted to receive pallets of articles from an elevated load-in side of the loading platform, and where workers/handlers will remove the articles from a handling side of the loading platform. In particular, the present invention is a barrier assembly that provides a protective barrier on the load-in side of the loading platform when workers are removing articles from the handling side of the platform and also provides a protective barrier on the handling side of the loading platform when the articles are being loaded onto the platform by forklift trucks through the load-in side of the platform.
A typical distribution center or warehouse may include a plurality of elevated loading platforms or mezzanines that have openings on the load-in side of the loading platforms for receiving pallets of articles from forklift trucks, and that also have openings on the handling side of the loading platforms for facilitating removal of the loaded articles by workers. Even though the workers will typically remain clear from the load-in side of the loading platform while removing the articles therefrom, the openings from the load-in side of the loading platforms for receiving the pallets from the forklift trucks present a potential fall hazard for the workers. Furthermore, even though workers will typically remain clear from the loading platform while pallets are being loaded onto the platform by forklift trucks, openings into the loading platform during this operation present a potential fall hazard for the workers as well as a potential for injuries caused by the loading articles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,264 discloses a safety gate assembly that includes first and second safety gates, each of which have rollers that are received within a pair of parallel, inverted U-shaped tracks. The safety gates are coupled together by cables, which are guided between the gates by pulleys positioned above the gates. When one of the safety gates is lifted (providing access to one side of the preselected area) the pulley assembly will operate so as to allow the second safety gate to be lowered into a position blocking entrance to the opposite side of the preselected area. Likewise, when the second safety gate is lifted so as to allow entrance to the preselected area, the cable and pulley assembly will operate so as to allow the first safety gate to be lowered again, thereby restricting entrance to the preselected area from its opposite position. A disadvantage with this assembly is that the cable and pulley system allows both the first and second safety gates to be lifted simultaneously, thereby facilitating easy circumvention of the protections provided by the barrier assembly. Another disadvantage with this apparatus is that the cable and pulley systems add unnecessary complexity and expense to the apparatus.
Accordingly, there is a need for a barrier assembly which provides a barrier on a handling side of an elevated loading platform when articles are being loaded onto the platform, through a load-in side of the platform, by lift trucks, and provides a barrier on the load-in side of the elevated platform when articles are being removed from the loading platform through the handling side of the platform by workers. There is also a need for such a barrier assembly which restricts the load-in side barrier and handling side barrier from being opened at the same time, and which is relatively uncomplicated in design and relatively inexpensive to build.